Sensação
by vivian-san
Summary: "Sabe... a sensação de roubar rosas não é nada comparada com a de ganhar uma de alguém especial. E Sasuke é esse alguém em minha vida."


**• Disclaimer:**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim à Masashi Kishimoto.

**• POV:**Haruno Sakura.

**• N/A:** Desculpem os erros de português e/ou concordância.

Gostaria muito que deixassem a opinião de vocês, críticas são muito bem vindas quando são para a melhora da escrita.

Baseada na obra de Clarice Lispector – Cem anos de perdão.

Sensação

"Quem nunca roubou não vai me entender. E quem nunca roubou rosas, então é que jamais poderá me entender."

Eu quando pequena roubava rosas e agora maior continuo fazendo, começou com brincadeiras de rua. Quando amigas e eu parávamos em frente a grandes casas e tentávamos decidir a quem elas pertenciam.

"Começou assim. Numa dessas brincadeiras de "essa casa é minha", paramos diante de uma que parecia um pequeno castelo. No fundo via-se o imenso pomar. E, à frente, em canteiros bem ajardinados, estavam plantadas as flores."

Na verdade sabia a quem pertencia aquela casa que sonhava ser minha. Aos Uchiha, uma família um tanto quanto mais reservada. Vi uma rosa... Tão linda de uma cor indecifravelmente viva diferente de todas que já tinha visto.

"E então aconteceu: do fundo de meu coração, eu queria aquela rosa para mim"

Procurei o jardineiro se ele estivesse por perto pediria a rosa... Mas não estava. As persianas da casa estavam fechadas por causa do sol, talvez se entrasse e fosse descoberta seria colocada para fora como um desses moleques que entram pra roubar alguma coisa.

"No meio do meu silêncio e do silêncio da rosa, havia o meu desejo de possuí-la como coisa só minha. Eu queria poder pegar nela. Queria cheirá-la até sentir a vista escura de tanta tonteira de perfume."

Mas não poderia entrar lá... Não agora. Passava em frente aquela casa todos os dias na saída do colégio então via o luxuoso carro com o filho dos donos da casa chegando... Talvez ele pense que quero roubar a casa. Ri com meu próprio pensamento... Mas o que pensaria se todos os dias que chegasse da escola tivesse uma garota de cabelo rosa andando mais devagar que o normal em frente sua casa.

"Então não pude mais. O plano se formou em mim instantaneamente, cheio de paixão."

Tive um tempo vago no colégio então saí uma aula mais cedo. Ali estava minha chance de conseguir a rosa. Então caminhei lentamente até a casa com uma sensação extremamente diferente. Quando cheguei percebi que os portões da mansão estavam abertos e tinha pessoas trabalhando... apressei o passo. Espere aí. Destruíram meu jardim.

Entrei dentro do jardim onde os homens estavam trabalhando estava com muita raiva que nem me preocupei com o que iriam pensar...

- Ei onde vocês colocaram minha rosa ? – perguntei no auge da minha fúria. Claro que olharam pra mim como se eu fosse de outro mundo.

- Senhorita nós conhecemos os donos da casa... e você não faz parte da família, poderia fazer o favor de se retirar. – disse um dos empregados que faziam a reforma. Mas é claro que agiriam assim, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que poderia fazer alguma coisa ? No meio de meus devaneios nem percebi que já era hora do filho dos donos chegarem...

Me virei e bati em alguma coisa... convenhamos alguma coisa musculosa. Tive que olhar pra cima para poder ver seus olhos... Lindo, moreno, alto, olhos e cabelos escuros.

Pronto agora acabou...

- Olha eu sei que não deveria ter entrado aqui, eu não vou fazer mais, mais é que eles cortaram a rosa. – ele ergueu a sombracelha não sei porquê citei a rosa ou por falar sem pausa – sabe a rosa então eu entrei e quis saber o que eles fizeram mais não querem me falar então disseram que eu não morava aqui então...

O que foi isso, o garoto colocou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios... acho que devo parar de falar. Olhei para ele com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo.

- Vem. – foi a única coisa que ele me disse e começou a me puxar pela mão. E eu fui levada... tentei dizer alguma coisa ainda. Mas ele não me ouviu.

Entramos e fomos para a cozinha e ae eu vi... vi [i]minha[/i] rosa, ali em uma copo com água... ele foi pegou ela e me estendeu.

- É sua.- Diante da minha expressão de assustada ele continuou- Imaginei que iria querer... – encarei ele... que bonitinho ele corou – já que bem... todos os dias olhava pra ela. – Oh. Que fofo além de lindo é tímido – é... bem...

Coitado não sabia mais o que dizer.. então fiz a mesma coisa que ele fez coloquei meu indicador na frente de seus lábios e peguei a rosa.

- Obrigada.

Cheguei perto dele e dei um beijo bem estalado em sua bochecha e saí. Então senti um braço me segurando. Olhei pra ele e estava sem graça. Soltou-me.

- Bem é que... a casa ainda tem um jardim... fica do lado, então pra ver ele tem que estar dentro da casa... e bem se você quiser – aah ele ta corando de novo – bom acho que já que você gosta de rosas seria legal me ajudar a cuidar do jardim.

Quando termino de falar sorriu, não foi um sorriso desses grandes mais sem dúvida o mais lindo que já vi.

- Com certeza.

A partir desse dia ia todos os dias na casa dele... e acreditem só perguntei o nome dele no terceiro dia... quando nós passamos a fazer mais que cuidar do jardim...

Sabe... a sensação de roubar rosas não é nada comparada com a de ganhar uma de alguém especial. E Sasuke é esse alguém em minha vida.

Fiim

Acho que não sou boa eu pov Sakura... =\ bem. gostei da minha tentativa.

reviews por favor .


End file.
